Conventionally, Fourier transform infrared spectrometers (FT-IR) and X-ray fluorescence spectrometers (EDX) have been used as devices for analyzing foreign matters included in a sample (for example, see JP-A-2016-176817).
A Fourier transform infrared spectrometer is used for analyzing organic substances in a sample. The Fourier transform infrared spectrometer irradiates the sample with infrared light and detects reflection light from the sample by a detector. The Fourier transform infrared spectrometer creates a spectrum by performing a Fourier transform on an interferogram (detection signal) based on the reflection light. Organic substances included in the sample are analyzed on the basis of this spectrum.
An X-ray fluorescence spectrometer is used to analyze inorganic substances in a sample. The X-ray fluorescence spectrometer irradiates the sample with excited X-rays. The sample excited by excited X-rays emits fluorescence X-rays, and the emitted fluorescence X-rays are detected by a detector. The X-ray fluorescence spectrometer creates a spectrum on the basis of the detection signal from the detector. Inorganic substances included in the sample are then analyzed on the basis of this spectrum.
As described above, to analyze organic substances in a sample, the sample is mounted to a Fourier transform infrared spectrometer, and to analyze inorganic substances in the sample, the sample is mounted to an X-ray fluorescence spectrometer.